


Camille's Plan

by EternalShipper



Series: Camille's Plan [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Catarina is done with this shit, Dom Magnus Bane, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Teasing, but he totally wants Magnus, dark Camille, due to Alec being drugged, slightly dark magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: After succeeding in manipulating Magnus away from Alec due to the whole immortality thing, Camille is still not done with them. She wants Magnus destroyed. She knows the way to do it is through Alec, but instead of succeeding in making him her plaything, she might have made him Magnus'...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Camille Belcourt & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Camille's Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991389
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Camille's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a problem... I'm pretty sure this is my second fic where Alec needs the D due to drugs. Ooooops?!

Alec should have expected this.

To think Camille would just go her merry way and not ruin his life even further was naive. Alec would not have minded as much if the SheBitch had not involved Izzie in the trap she had set for him. If she had targeted only him, he probably would have let her kill him. It was not something he was proud to admit, even to himself, but it was the truth, and Alec had never really learned to lie.

He dispatched the minions in his path as he ran towards Isabelle.

He enters the room to find her feeding from his sister. She raises her head and a bloody smirk meets his hate-filled blue eyes. In a flash a dagger presses against Isabelle's throat - Camille's arms the only thing keeping her up.

"Finally, Alec." she enunciates his name slowly. "On the table, there's a flask. I want you to walk slowly towards the table and drink all of it, every single drop. One false step. Any hesitation and your lovely sister's blood will be decorating the floor." She likes her blood-stained lips. "Personally, I think that would be a waste."

Alec talked care to hide an arrow up his sleeve as he does as was instructed. The flavour is too sweet and Alec grimaces. He starts to feel shaky even before he finishes drinking.

He doesn't feel well, At all, And he pretends to feel even worse, curling on himself and hugging his middle.

Camille drops the knife and Isabelle and walks towards him. She caresses his face, as a lover would and Alec feels an explosion of pleasure at her touch. She observes him for a moment.

"Now that you've been tamed I can understand what he sees in you. Beneath the baggy clothes you're all defined muscle." Her hands are beneath his shirt. While her touch makes his blood sing, another part of him feels as if he's going to be sick. "Those big blue eyes with curling lashes; that pale skin, I bet he enjoyed bruising you; and that mouth, my boy, it's like you were made for sin." Her thumb pressed against his lower lip and Alec pretends to be totally out of it while he slowly pulls on the arrow stuck beneath his watch. "And what fun we'll have you and I. I'm gonna enjoy you shadowhunter. I'll have you in all ways your body can be had. Once you're broken in, I'll be sure to brake you in other ways. And then I'll turn you. Leave you hungry and starving at Magnus' door. Poor darling will be forced to kill you. It will destroy him" she chuckles softly and elegantly as Alec sags against her.

He grabs the arrow as firmly as he can and in a fluid movement he stabs her up the jaw with it, pulling it straight out. She screeches and when he goes to stab her again she speeds away. Alec grabs the flask from the floor and jogs towards Izzie.


	2. Catarina's Understanding

Given the recent history between Alec and Magnus, Catarina's reticent to open the door. When she does and notices his glazed eyes and feverish appearance, she rushes him inside. 

Alec does his best to straighten himself and look professional. He fails splendidly but Catarina does not have the heart to tell him. 

She has insisted they sit before allowing him to speak. 

"A shadowhunter has been dosed with this." he hands the vial to Catarina "It is of the utmost urgency we know its effects"

"Was that shadowhunter you?"

"I..."

"It's clear you're not yourself. If you want my help you'll tell me the truth."

And Alec tells her. Everything. He starts and it seems he cannot stop. From what happened that evening to Camille's manipulation of the truth, making everyone think Alec had intentions of robbing Magnus of his immortality as if he ever would. 

After she analyses the flask and Alec himself. She sits in silence for a few minutes. 

"Alec, I'm not sure how much I can do for you. The substance Camille gave you..." Catarina pauses unsure of how to proceed.

"Was meant to make me her plaything. I know." the look in his eyes is hollow.

"Yes. The effects will get more severe. You'll need physical touches and stimulation to go through this."

"And if I don't?"

"The effects will worsen. The fever. The lack of physical touch will start to translate into physical pain. Eventually, the need or the pain, maybe both, will drive you insane."

Alec closes his eyes and takes a moment. He breaths in and releases a shaky breath. 

"Magnus once said you provide palliative care."

"you can't be serious."

"Let me make this clear Catarina. The only person I would allow to touch me hates me. I don't want to be touched by anyone else."

"I can try to make you comfortable, but, it's a long shot, Alec. We could call Magnus. I'm sure he'll come."

"Magnus has made it clear he doesn't want me. Doesn't even want to remember my existence. I will not force him to be with me." Alec takes a deep breath and looks Catarina straight in the eye. "Please, Catarina. I do not want to be touched. All I ask is that you make me as comfortable as you can without overtaxing your magic. And if you can't... If a time comes when... my mind is gone... I would kindly request that you put me out of my misery. I do not want to be left at the tender mercies of the Clave."

"I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you, Catarina. You're a good friend." he places his hand on her and squeezes, with a soft, albeit feverish smile.

Catarina is at a loss. This "child", centuries younger than herself, from a race whose whole purpose was to squash hers under their boots, looked at her with kindness and friendship. She started to see now why her friend had fallen for the Nephilin.

"Do you have a pen and paper? I'll need to leave an account in writing. To ensure you're not persecuted, in case I do not make it and that no one interferes."


	3. Magnus' Rage

Catarina had made available a room for Alec to stay in, Warded and invisible to anyone but her. She would spend as much time as she could trying to stabilize the boy, but the battle seemed futile. His fever was high and the pain ever increasing. Within hours he had started to feel as if needles were poking him repeatedly and by the next night Catarina struggled to even make him drink water, coming into the room to find him curled on himself against the cold wall, whimpering softly. 

Magnus was incensed. He'd spend the better part of the day reconstructing Camille's face from arrow damage. Although he did not want to believe her story, she had been assaulted by a silver arrow, and, Alec had tried to find out how to rob him of his immortality. How had he been so blind? Was the shadowhunter really this devious? Had he been played all this time?

Magnus needed answers and he needed them now. He had picked up one of Alec's gloves, leftover from when they were together and tacked him. To Catarina's. His cat-eyes narrowed in suspicion. Had he hurt her?

Magnus jogs to his friend's door and becomes even more suspicious when she tries to get rid of him. The moment he mentions Camille she glares at him in contempt.

"You've always been blind when it comes to her." Magnus pauses. There's meaning behind her comment. "You need to go. I'm with a patient."

"Why do you have a patient under such heavy wards? It's like you expect an army to come and try take him against his will." His suspicions are roused and he forces his way inside. "His your patient a shadowhunter?"

Catarina presses her full lips together in frustration. "You know I love you. You need to go. I have patient-warlock confidentiality at works here."

"I know Alec is here! Let me talk to him. He stabbed Camille with a silver arrow. In the face."

Catarina snorts. "Good for him!"

"Catarina!"

"I'm pretty sure it was self-defence. Besides, you're furious. You won't listen to anything you'll just be angry and he does not need that right now."

"Excuse me?!" 

Before Catarina can reply, her wards ring of urgency and she runs to Alec's room, warding behind her. As if that would stop Magnus, who does not hesitate to follow right behind her. 

Alec is lying on the floor, cocooned in a soft fleece blanket and Catarina kneels in front of him, careful not to touch him. On the desk, Magnus sees Catarina's detailed notes of treatment and makes no qualms about reading them. 

"How exactly did Alexander come in contact with this substance?" he asks swallowing dryly.

"Camille" Catarina replies and at the mention of the vampire's name, Alec becomes agitated, trying to place as much distance between himself and everybody else as possible.

As he understands Camille has played him once again Magnus pales and his hands tremble.

He does not hesitate in walking over to Alec and hugging him from behind, trapping him in his arms, his lips softly caressing his hair and neck.

"Noooo.Stop" Alec whimpers

"Try not to touch his skin directly" Catarina instructs and Magnus scoffs at her. 

"It seems that my touching him is exactly what he needs."

"Magnus! He made his wished clear. He did not wat you to know."

"Well... I do know. And he doesn't get to just opt out of life. He doesn't get to leave me here. Alone. Not yet!"

His hands have trapped Alec's, his legs around the boy's completely trapping him. 

"Now, before I take my Alexander home and deal with this. Are there any recommendations from you Dr?"

"You know this poison as well as I do Magnus. But, please, try to be kind."

Magnus does not reply. He simply gets up and dragging the boy opens a portal home.


	4. Testing the Waters

The first thing Magnus does is push Alec into the shower. A jet of ice-cold water drenches them both. Alec whimpers and tries to back away but Magnus uses his body to cage him. He snaps his fingers and they're both completely naked.

"We need to lower your temperature." Alec trembles, trying to avoid every small touch. Every time he does it Magnus makes his cage tighter and tighter until Alec's front is flush with the wall, his back is glued to Magnus' front.

"Do you know where you are?"

Alec doesn't reply and Magnus' realises the boy is completely out of it. 

With a sigh, he pulls his homemade toiletries, in the scent he knows Alec prefers. He doesn't know why he didn't throw them away. That's a lie. He does know. Every memento reminded him of Alec's betrayal. Helped fuel his anger instead of his sadness.

He washes the boys soft hair and hard body, paying no special attention to any body part, except the flush of his cheeks. 

Pulling the boy from the shower, he towels his shivering form dry. Alec tries to push him away and Magnus realises why Camille had chosen this method to subdue him, besides the obvious. No strength was left, the push on his shoulder was as weak as a kitten. Alexander was completely at his mercy. And that dark, secret, part of Magnus enjoyed, revelled and hungered for it.

Once in the bedroom, Magnus pushes Alec to the bed, crawling after him like a panther, as the boy tries to move away with shaky arms. To no avail, as soon Magnus lays on top of him, chest to chest, one leg between his. His hands press Alec's against the soft mattress, his lips suckling at the little spot in his neck Magnus knows drives him crazy. He moves with little love bites up the boy's neck and jaw, testing how sensitive the potion has made him.

Beneath him, Alec is all flushed and trembling. His bottom lip, stuck between his teeth. Magnus uses his thumb to release it and caresses his full mouth. 

"I think you've punished these lips enough Alexander. Look at them all red and bitten. That's my job." 

His fingers tease down his chin and neck, to his chest and pinch one pebbled nipple.

Alec lets out a strangled moan, arching of the bed and covers his mouth in a hurry. 

Magnus smirks and raises a brow. Alec had always been sensitive, but not this sensitive. And there had never been time for Magnus to explore Alec as he desired. Keeping eye contact he lowers his head and teases the sensitive point with his tongue. 

Alec blushes further and breaks eye contact.

Magnus answers by mouthing the nipple, sucking and nibbling as he watches Alec clench his jaw and fist the sheets. Curious and Curioser.

He spares a look at Alec's cock and finds it leaking precome. He assaults the boy's other nipple with his mouth and one of his hands takes him in hand. Spreading precome over the sensitive head and tugging on it, only to let it go when Alec's toes start to curl. 

The boy's whole body is tense and Magnus doubles his attention on his chest, teasing with softness and hard pinches, loving the way Alec swallows his moans.

"You need to stop." the boy begs. Magnus chuckles, smirking at how wrecked he is. "Please. It's too much. I'm gonna... Oh, Angel..."

"You haven't earned it Alexander." He grabs the boy by the hair, chuckling when he hisses pleasurably and brings him in for a punishing kiss. "You don't get to come until I'm inside you. Or else..." 

He pinches Alec's nipples between his knuckles, hard, and the boy reaches orgasm, his trembling body bending backwards, tense as a bow. Magnus does not relent the pressure until the post-climax trembles are going away. He kisses Alec, deep and filthy, his hands caressing down his torso softly.

"Such a bad boy Alexander. Coming from just that and without permission." Alec whimpers softly. "you're not a good, obedient boy at all, are you? You're so wanton. " Alec rolls to the side, in the fetal position and Magnus allows it, following him and continuing to whisper in his ear, fingers caressing pale skin "You'll be such a good little slut for Daddy, won't you? And do you know what happens to naughty little sluts when they come without permission? They get what they deserve..."


	5. Breakfast

The noise from the kitchen wakes him up. His head feels hazy, but there's no pain. He looks around and recognises the bedroom as Magnus'. His heart skips a bit.

Feeling exposed he wraps the sheet around himself like a toga and raising his head he moves towards the noise.

Magnus turns towards him as he enters the open space, wearing one of his robes, open to the navel.

"Sit. Eat"

"I'm not very hungry." Alec peeks at Magnus from beneath his lashes.

"The poison will be eating at your power reserves. You let it get too far. So eat, drink, restore your strength before the fever reaches full force again"

Alec sits on the other end of the table, struggling briefly with the sheet covering his modesty. He drinks the freshly pressed orange juice and his tastebuds explode with the flavour. His eyes flutter closed and he hums in pleasure until the whole thing is gone.

From across the table, Magnus pushes a plate of Belgian waffles over to Alec, and without hesitation the boy plucks the little pieces into his mouth, licking the frosting off his fingers after.

Alec notices Magnus watching him and gets up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing this?" He notices the scorn in the warlock's voice and flinches. In a flash Magnus is in personal space, grabbing his chin and making him look slightly up, into his cat-eyes.

"You should just… have left me to my misery."

"I didn't give you permission to die, Alexander!" One swift movement and the sheet pools at Alec's feet. Magnus pulls his body flush to his. "I may hate you, but never doubt that I desire you, Nephilin." He grabs Alec's hair, in that way he knows the boy likes, and pulls him for another punishing kiss. "Your fever is returning." He touches one flushed cheek, softly, with the tips of his fingers."You look so wrecked." another kiss. "How many have seen you like this?" and another. "By the time you reached Catarina the poison had been within you for at least a few hours. So, how many people did you allow to see you looking so wantonly? Cheeks all flushed and half-lidded eyes…"

Alec feels his body heat up and knows Camille's potion is returning in full force. He is trapped in Magnus' arms and every point where Magnus touches him is an explosion of pleasure. 

"Why would you care?" Alec feels weak. His lack of physical strength annoys him as he wants nothing more than push the chest touching his away before he succumbs to his other weakness and begs the attractive lark to forgive him once again. Except, Magnus doesn't want to hear his apologies and Alec doesn't want him to know how utterly stupid and gullible he'd been. "Jealous?"

The fingers caressing his cheek press swollen lips, "Fuck, this mouth has always driven me to distraction." and two enter his mouth, moving in and out, and again, before spreading the pooling saliva over his mouth and chin. "Between earlier and now I think you've earned 20 swats, so now, I'll let you use that naughty mouth to choose..."

"The fever hasn't taken me yet." 

"And it won't." Alec recognises the look in Magnus' face. It's the look he makes when he's being devious. "The fever won't take you again. I'm going to keep touching you, " Magnus presses his lips to his softly. "ensuring you don't become unaware again. I want you to remember this. "and again, running his tongue through the seems of Alec's lips" When you leave here I want you to remember every filthy slutty thing I'll make you do and say." and sucking his pointy upper lip, in that way he knows will make Alec kiss him back. "I want you to remember how much you enjoyed being the High Warlock's little slut." He keeps sucking at Alec's lips slowly, one warm hand going down his torso to circle one sensitive nipple. "Now, you get to make two choices, what I'll use to punish you and where you'll receive that punishment."

Magnus keeps kissing him and pressing warms hands against him. Alec feels as if he can't think. "I... I can't think" 

"you don't need to think." Magnus is kissing down the pale column of his neck, nuzzling into that spot he knows makes Alec week in the knees. "just choose. Would you like me to get a paddle? should I swat you with my belt? Or do you want my hands?"

Magnus kisses down his shoulders, his swift fingers working at Alec's nipples, softly this time, making him mewl. "H-Hands." 

"And you want my lap or the mattress?" one hand wraps around Alec's hardness, moving up and down at a leisurely pace, made to make it last.


	6. Punishment

Magnus sits, back against the headboard, legs straight in front of him, lap full of deliciously sensitive Nephilin, ass up, trembling partly in arousal, partly in suspense, for whatever punishment Magnus sees fit to provide.

He knows he'll be the first to introduce Alec to such activities and that dark part of him rejoices.

"20 swats. You'll thank me after each one. Count them. If you lose the number we'll start over."

His tanned hand caresses the firm globes of the boy's ass. He swats the inside of a pale thigh, then the area where the tight meets his ass and finally a firm globe, leaving the skin glowing red.

"You're doing good so far." Magnus pretends an indifference he doesn't feel, as he pulls a little flask and sets it beside him.

"Thank you" Alec mumbles.

Magnus' hands grab his hair, pulling slightly. "Thank you, what?"

"Thank you, Sir."

"It'll do. For now."

He dips two fingers in the container and spreading the globes of the boy's ass spreads the goopy substance, thickly, between them. He feels Alec tense.

"Relax, Alexander." He rubs the tip of his fingers against the pink opening, starting to circle around it and on top of it, smiling when it twitches. "it seems you're sensitive here too." He dips his fingers back in the lubricant, coating them well, and starts to softly press, again and again, until the muscle accepts his intrusion and his middle finger penetrates in one go until it can go no further.

"Please, St-ooop." Alec claws at the sheets as if to get away, gut Magnus pulls him firmly back into place as he starts to piston his finger in and out, increasing movements as the muscle gets used to the intrusion. "It feels weird."

"Weird good or weird bad?" He adds a second finger and repeats the soft motions, not moving faster until the muscle allows him to. "Because I feel like your pretty little hole is just sucking my fingers deeper and deeper."

Alec does not reply, hands fisting the sheets.

"Now, resume counting, please." and Magnus resumes swatting harder and harder, while his fingers keep pistoning in and out, brushing against Alec's prostate every other time.

By the time he reaches 20, Alec is sobbing and moaning, his butt raising to meet swats and fucking himself on Magnus' fingers.

The swats stop, but the fingers continue to leisurely piston in and out, a third one is added as Magnus' other hand massages his scalp. Alec's head rests on his arms, and soft moans leave his lips.


	7. Taking

Magnus positions Alec on the bed, tummy down, butt elevated and guides himself inside his tight heat.

Alec is lost in the feeling. He does not moan out loud, but his mouth forms a wide "O" and his fingers press into the mattress as Magnus fills him up. Magnus waits a bit and Starts to move slowly. Alec feels slight friction and a burn he finds quite pleasurable.

"Do you like that?" Magnus asks kissing his shoulder.

Alec hisses in pleasure. "Hate it. Truly." Magnus pulls Alec to a half-kneeling, half-sitting position and adjusts his angle. Every other jab pressing against the little ball of nerves that has been Alec's universe for the last hours. "Oh, yes..."

"Hate it, do you Menis?" there's laughter in his voice.

Alec's head drops back into Magnus' shoulder and he mouth's at his neck. "loathe it. Oh, Angel. Harder." Magnus runs from Alec's mouth and uses his own to bite his shoulder. His hands go to his hips directing him on how to move. Alec grabs his own, leaking, cock and tries to bring himself to completion, only to have his hands swat away.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here. That's is. Fuck yourself on my cock."

"Please, please." the boy sobs when Magnus' slows done his movements. "I need... you've been playing with me for hours."

"And I'll play for many more to come." Alec sobs. "Let's make a deal. You'll get to come if you can do it, dancing in my cock, completely untouched otherwise, no other stimuli. But, you don't get to come again without permission."

"Anything... Please, please, sir."

Magnus doesn't speed up, but he fucks Alec in firm hard strokes, each one jabbing his prostrate, keeping him on edge for a little longer. "Tell me. Who's little slut you are, Menis?"

"Yours. Harder, please, please. I'm almost there."

Magnus wraps his hand around Alec's throat. "Say it. Say your Daddy's Little Slut." Alec does. "Keep repeating it until you come." Magnus fucks him harder and harder. As hard as he can without causing damage. His hand tightening around Alec's throat just before he comes. Magnus fucks him through the shaky orgasm, emptying himself inside Ale


End file.
